More Then Friends
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: She said he had the emotional span of a teaspoon. She was about to find out that she was wrong. [RonxHermione] I'll warn you now. its fluffy


**More Then Friends**

**by Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**A RonxHermione Oneshot**

**Summary: She said that he only had and emotional span of a tablespoon. She was about to find out, that she was wrong. That he was more romantic then anyone who she had ever known.**

**This is my first HP fanfic...so ya...I just saw OotP today...it was good.**

**--CI**

* * *

More Then Friends 

"Oh sure, Ronald. You're so much better. You have about the emotional span of a teaspoon," Hermione teased. Her and Harry began to laugh, and Ron faintly smiled. Hermione didn't even know the half of what he really was. How beautiful he thaught she was when she smiled at him. But she would never love him. She was all for Harry, he could tell. Tonight she would probably crying her little eyes out.

"Well, I'm going up to bed, I think," Harry finally said, breaking the silence.

"Okay, see you in a bit then, mate," Ron replied, sitting on a couch. Harry walked up the stairs, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the common room. It felt kind of awkward to both of them. They didnt have many alone moments, except in Grimmuald Place, and that was very few, because usually Fred and George busted it up, and Ginny, not meaning to, did also.

"So," Hermione breathed. "Awkward, isn't it?"

"Yea," Ron agreed, not taking his eyes off of her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. Ron immediatly looked down.

"Nothing," he muttered, blushing terribly.

"Is there something on your mind, Ronald?" asked Hermione, looking at his reddened face, almost as red as his hair.

"What? Oh, not really," Ron replied, staring into the fire.

"Yes there is. I see right through that lie," Hermione replied, walking to sit down next to him.

"Well, its nothing I can really tell _You _persay," Ron murmered, looking down.

"Yes you can, Ronald! We're friends. You should know that you and Harry can come to me about anything, no matter what. You know I'll do all I can to help you, thats what friends are for," Hermione smiled at him. He gave her a half hearted smile back.

"Well, uhh..." Ron stuttered. Hermione just looked at him.

"Yes...?" she replied.

"Lets just say I know this guy who has a friend thats a girl, who loves her alot, but doesnt want to tell her because it might ruin their friendship if she doesnt love him too," Ron said.

"Oh. Well, if this girl is really this guy's friend, she'll understand. Love can't break friendship, it can only make it stronger," Hermione replied, smiling, and blushing all the same.

"So, I should tell this guy that he should tell the girl?" asked Ron.

"Of course," Hermione replied. "Why dont you go do that now."

"I already did," replied Ron, foolishly smiling.

"But-But-" she muttered, getting up. She began walking towards the Girls

"Hermione, wait!" he yelled.

"Wh-" was all she could muster before Ron pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss. He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They stayed in the kiss for a long time, until Hermione finally pulled away from him. They both were out of breath.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" he whispered. Then she pulled him into a kiss. This time shorter, but it was still equally passionate. They took a moment, and stared into each others eyes.

"Wow," they both whispered at the same time. Hermione's arms were still wrapped around Ron's neck, and his hands still wrapped around her waist.

"Ronald, you can tell that boy that the girl feels the same way," Hermione whispered.

"The boy already heard her," Ron whispered back. They broke apart, and held each others hands.

"I love you, Ronald Weasly," Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes. She had waited so long to say those words to him. He had waited so long to hear them.

"And I love you, Hermione Granger," Ron replied. Hermione gasped, and began to cry. She never thaught she would ever hear those words, especially from Ron Weasly.

"I-I-I-" she cried.

"Hermione, whats the matter?" Ron gasped.

"Nothing, its just, I've waited so long to hear those words from you," Hermione whispered, the tears soaking her face. Ron hugged her close, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess, I should get up to bed," Ron replied.

"Yeah, and tell Harry EVERYTHING that happened down here," Hermione teased, with a bright smile on her face.

"I always do," Ron laughed. He went up the stairs, and Hermione walked towards her dormitory.

"Good night, my heaven sent Ronald. I love you with all my heart," she whispered.

* * *

**tada! fluffy right? R&R plz!!!**


End file.
